dawn_of_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's guides
Attack Strategies Contributed by Jiinxy Early attack strategy for dawn of gods - From level 5-27 this attack strategy is fairly useful. Requirements: - Barracks level 4 - Training Grounds level 3 Troops - Einherjar x8 - Warriors x30 Gods: It's worth spending the £1.49 on 100 comets as you will get a really strong 5 star God Ares. If you don't have Ares you just need your starting god Heracles. Strategy When going into battles, you should put your Einherjar down beside the most guarded side of the enemy's base (spread them out a bit, don't just tap and hold) followed by your 30 warriors and lastly your Gods. This worked for me and I made a lot of gold and ambrosia for my early upgrades. Lastly if you have Ares you will want to level Heracles to level 30 as quickly as you can because lvl 30 Ares will then get a 21% damage boost from the partnership. IGN:Jiinxy Guild:MysticAcend Contributed by Nexonian This in-depth attack strategy has worked for me and can clear a lot of the early conquest levels and get you a lot of honor in raid and win almost every arena battle when done properly. This strategy is not meant to be cheap, it is meant to win so you must only raid when you see bases with a good amount of resources. Requirements - Barracks level 5-8 - Training Grounds level 4 Troops - Einherjer x6-8 - Warrior x20-30+ - Archer x15-25+ - Colchis Bull x1-3 - Wizard (Optional) x1-2 - Healer (Optional) x1 Gods: - Ares - God that paralyzes (Siegfried is really good, you choose when to stun and has a large AoE) - God that heals (preferably AoE like Urd) - Gods that summon others to fight are good too like Prometheus Strategy Choosing where to attack: You must see where the opponent's Prophet Tower and Divine Hand are located. I usually go after the Divine Hand first because destroys my archers in 1-2 hits and really hurts the clumped up warriors. Also, you will want to see the layout of their Watchtowers and Ballistae. Sometimes it is worth it to go after these first if they are in weak positions so you can get a lot of their damage out of the way. Priority should be: (3 poorly positioned Watchtowers or Ballistae) > (Easy Divine Hand) > (Easy Prophet Tower) > (Divine Hand). *DO NOT go after the pantheon first if you want to get 100%. Defences must go first so that you can cleanup afterwards, 30 seconds of damage in the beginning while you destroy defences is better than 80 seconds of damage throughout the entire match*. Attacking: First send in 1-2 warriors if you can to see if there are any traps. Then, follow up with half of your Einherjers and once they are targeted by enemy defences, in a 1-2cm spread drop your warriors so that they start eating away the entrance. If the enemy has strong walls, send in your bulls after the first attack from the Divine Hand lands on your tanks (Einherjers) because it will kill the bulls in one hit. Now, send in your Archer support. You will want to spread them out thinly so as to avoid the Divine Hand wiping them all out and plus you should think of them as the cleanup, they will be moving behind the initial wave of your army as backup while the front takes the damage since Archers are pretty weak. They will eventually clump up but there is nothing you can do about that, their ability to hit over walls is very useful later on so you don't have to wait until you destroy walls to start damaging defences. Lastly, send in your Gods. This is because you don't want them taking all the focus of damage in the beginning and having them dead for most of the battle. Your Gods are your strangest weapons and so you must be careful of how you use them. A difficult raid will always be determined by your Gods and how long they last. Try to use your abilities against the enemy defences. Using Siegfried, I wait until he is attacking the first defence structure before I use his skill to freeze the target he is attacking and everything around it. The more defences nearby the better. Thank you for reading this guide and feel free to vutemessage me any ideas or questions. I look forward to seeing this community getting stronger and more strategic! IGN: Nexonian Clan: Titans ''CONTRIBUTED BY 0LOGIC1 'TRAINING TROOPS' pantheon lv 5 level up your barracks to 6 get heracles to the max level as u can possibly could lv 30 3x training grounds to 3 train warriors x 50 if u want 5 einherjar then 40 train archers x20 train einherjar x3 most of the time 5 then x3 hero or gods your choice 'ATTACKING' use all of your units since its not like coc where u lose them even if they dont die in here even if u use them all ull still have them after battle if they dont die,so when u find an enemy always go to for the weak ones but if u dont want to then always go for the mortar, mortar packs a huge treat to newbies especially if your the type of player who just taps into one place and u just leave it to your troops to do everything. so what u wanna do is first you wanna deploy your warriors take half of them and deploy them near the town hall etc then tap your archers and deploy them near the mortar to destroy it.well before all that deploy your gods first and use their abilities whenever you need it, another thing you should do do not panic and deploy your troops everywhere cause if u do youll end up getting them all seperated and it wont end really well. just deploy them to your target and destroy it but like i said in the beggining u have to get rid of the mortar as fast as u can and the weapons around the base a smart move to do? is to deploy a bit of the troops to distract them that way u can destroy stuffs and stars easier and not ragequit and end up home with nothing. 'DEFENCE: what kind of base would u like to build for some people they would surround their town hall with 4 weapons aiming at each directions ill tell u right now its not effective!!. your other buildings matters too and remember if half of your base gets destroyed then thatll be one star for the enemy VICTORY ends up with a -12 after the battle.so what u wanna do is this place a mortar in the middle and surround with archer tower and the other one i placed my prophet tower in the center too near the mortar that way my attackers wont be able to just destroy everything then trap your upgraded gold storage near them plus your others too not all them,but it all depends to you, next step is place some of your storage on an open place that way they will always aim for it and try to destroy it 1st thing and then they will aim for the others. but the thing is they cant becaue if u follow this base layout u should be able to defeat them or should i say obliterate them with your mortar and your archers surrounding it. but if its not effective for u then nvm dont do it to me it is but its all up to u like i said. the higher level your pantheon is the more easier the game will be. well i hope this will help and if u need a guild u can join mine if u want its called "ChosenLegends" and my username is Logic *plus be patient for your all of your troops to be trained dont always use your comets on them ign:Logic alliance:Chosenlegends Farming Guides Coming soon Tips & Tricks '''30 FREE COMETS For every guy under level 30. Go to (events) and scroll down to (invitation) Share your invitation code on the forums and hope other will use them. Creating space for new Gods in God List As you accumulate Gods, you may notice your inventory space for Gods reaches its maximum level. When this happens, you won't be able to summon any new Gods! There are a couple of solutions to this problem: * You can purchase additional inventory slots with Comets * You can evolve the skills of lower level Gods with other lower level Gods, thereby "consuming" the Gods used in enhancing the skill. This costs a little Ambrosia, but is an effective way of managing your inventory of Gods. Here is an example: ** Pick a random 1 star God. ** Level up the skills of your 1 star God using other 1 star Gods. ** When you have consumed enough Gods, or don't want to spend more Ambrosia, you can repeat the process and consume the God you just enhanced. * This is an effective tool to use for 1 star and 2 star Gods you don't want to save for skill advancement of higher level Gods. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay